


Smudged

by afewreelthoughts



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: Just a tiny fic about Katniss, Peeta, and make up





	Smudged

The paint around her eyes had itched for an hour, and finally Katniss gave in and scratched.  Black ink came off on her fingers.  Damn.  Now she’d need to ask Effie for help again and listen to her huff and puff and complain about how a girl should know how to do up her own face and how they needed to be presentable on their first day in the Capitol.

She walked to her sink and began to wash her stained hands.  

Someone knocked at her door.

“What do you want?” she said.

“Katniss?” Peeta asked.

“What do you want?”

He cracked open the door.  “I just wanted to… What happened to your face?”

She rolled her eyes.  “It itched.”

“Can I help?”

She shrugged.

He did not move from the open doorway.

“I dunno.  Can you?” she said.

He pulled out a cotton handkerchief from his pocket and closed the door behind him.  He walked over to the sink at the side of her rooms, ran water over the cloth, and squeezed some soap onto a corner.  “Close your eyes.”

The cloth felt cool on her eyelid. “Let me guess?” she said.  “You know how to make up my face?”

She heard the water running again.  The cloth returned.

“I can try.  I’m not Effie, but I can try.  Here.”  He handed her a dry towel, and she wiped her eyelid, careful not to disturb any more than she already had.

“Where’s the stuff Effie used?” he asked, and Katniss pointed to a small box on her dressing table.

Peeta picked out the right pen immediately.  “Keep your eyes closed,” he said.  Katniss felt the cool tip of the pen trace her eyelid.

When things were quiet enough between them, Katniss could almost hear the noise of the train whirring away.  But she could not think of anything to say to break the silence.

“Now open,” he said.

She opened her eyes.  

“Wider.”

“Where’d you learn to do this?”

“Don’t blink.”

Peeta guided the pen along bottom of her eye.  It was all Katniss could do not to blink.

“This can’t be a skill that just comes with baking.”

“I’ve got a steady hand.”  He did.  “And I make up my own face, not Effie.  So I know enough not to mess it up.”  He put down the pen, and picked up a wire brush covered in black ink.  He brushed it against her lashes.  “There.  Good as new,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said, brushing her hands on the sides of her dress.

“Are you ready?”  Peeta asked her.

“No,” she said.

He smiled.  “Me neither.  Thanks for being honest."

“I’m always honest.  It’s nothing special.”

“I know,” he said.  He left the door open for her to follow him.


End file.
